Thank you for the music
by HermsP
Summary: La musica nos define y nos conecta con el mundo. Serie de drables sin conexión y sin línea temporal sobre varios personajes de Harry Potter.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Harry no es mio ni ningun otro personaje aunque me encantaria que me regalaran varios de los masculinos XD**

* * *

><p><p>

**Thank you for the music – ABBA**

**Prólogo:**

La música es algo maravilloso que permite sentirnos identificados y expresarnos con una canción que resume todo lo que somos.

Unos simples acordes y amontonamiento de palabras para unos, el significado completo de su vida para otros.

Llorar, reír, recordar, son algunas de las acciones que realizamos cuando escuchamos melodías que nos llegan al fondo del alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoo estoy de vuelta jaj esta vez volvi musicalizada.<strong>

**Mas o menos tengo veinte capitulos en mente pero veremos si saco o agrego diganme si quisieran algun personaje o alguna cancion en particular a ver si puedo encontrarle la cancion o el personaje correspondiente respectivamente ;D**

**Sin mas que decir los quiero y gracias por leerme!**


	2. The Scientist

**Hola espero que les este gustando! Ya leyeron el disclaimer en el cap anterior asique ya saben que me pueden regalar para mi cumple!**

**Acá les dejo el link the la canción si la quieren escuchar:**

**.com/watch?v=EqWLpTKBFcU&ob=av2e**

* * *

><p><strong>The Scientist – Coldplay Theodore Nott<strong>

Es increíble como los seres humanos te etiquetan sin siquiera conocerte, catalogándote en lugares de los que no podes salir más. Condenándote a vivir el resto de tu vida con esa marca, esa descripción que siempre va asociada a tu nombre cuando hablan de ti, cuando te mencionan.

Mi nombre es Theodore Nott y mis etiquetas personales se resumen en:

Slytherin desalmado,

Sangre pura racista,

Misántropo antisocial

En definitiva soy un hijo de mil que quiere exterminar a todos, futuro mortio lamebotas de ya-saben-quien y como si eso fuera poco también soy raro.

Pero ese no soy yo, nadie nunca paro a preguntarme porque soy como soy todos asumieron… Todos salvo una persona, ella se atrevió a averiguar el porqué de mi aislamiento con el resto de la humanidad, a ir más allá de las etiquetas y descubrir que no me importan las idioteces sobre la sangre, los magos son magos porque tienen magia no porque son hijos de otros magos sino, ¿Cómo explicar el caso de los squibs?

Luna Lovegood, esas dos palabras son la síntesis de mi felicidad, nadie dijo que sería fácil, nadie me dijo que sería tan difícil. Mi cerebro es analítico y solo piensa en línea recta, nunca olvido algo que veo escucho o digo por eso evito relacionarme mucho con la gente. Luna es mi proyecto, mi bálsamo me propuse firmemente conocerla, quererla y cuidarla, ella me lleva a las estrellas una y otra vez, me sorprende día a día.

Al principio fue extraño como ella, somos dos seres raros como nos denominan, solía quedarme callado cuando mis compañeros de casa molestaban a la Ravenclaw aunque no sabía porque me dolía que la molestaran, siempre lucia tan inocente, infantil, nunca respondía los ataques verbales. Lunática Lovegood era todo un caso.

Un día me la encontré tarareando en voz baja mientras danzaba en un pasillo desierto, la observe escondido durante un tiempo, hasta que escuche una suave voz que me llamaba.

-Theodore Nott, ¿vas a estar allí todo el día o vas a venir a hablar conmigo?-

Me ruborice violentamente y salí de mi precario escondite y así inicie mi relación con la inusual chica que cambio mi vida.

Ahora me es imposible separarme de ella, necesito sus preguntas, sus charlas sobre plimplies de agua dulce, decirle que es adorable, saber sus secretos.

La ciencia, la magia, los conocimientos ya no hablan tan fuerte, mi corazón los calla, la voz de Luna los hace huir y me dejan descansar.

Correr en círculos persiguiéndome a mí mismo ya no importa porque ahora hay alguien, sé que cuando gire la cabeza voy a ver una cabellera rubia corriendo a mi lado y también se que veré unos ojos saltones de un azul cielo mirándome, leyendo cada secreto de mi alma y perdonando mis errores para seguir mirándome en un futuro.

The Scientist

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

I don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh let's go back to the start

Running in circles

Coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing

At numbers and figures

Pulling your puzzles apart

Questions of science

Science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me

Come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles

Chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start


	3. En marcha estoy

**Hola de vuelta! Un abrazo enormee a Dismit que siempre esta y me apoya, este va especialmente para vos linda Acá esta el link por si quieren escuchar la canción:**

**.com/watch?v=KThdDUY7YoA**

* * *

><p><strong>En marcha estoy – Phil Collins Luna Lovegood<strong>

En marcha estoy

Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, con mucho que

Ver y vivir, con cielos azules andando voy, a un lugar así

Soñaba con ir.

Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, que me gusta

Cada instante aquí, con el sol más brillante mis pasos

Doy, no se aparta la risa de mí.

Y es lo más importante volvernos a ver, no importa donde

Tenga que ir, mil historia hay que oír y van a ser las que

Quiero compartir.

Y diles que me siento bien, con tanto que ver y vivir, con

La luna sobre mi vuelvo a donde ven, nada más se podría pedir,

Ni la lluvia al caer, me va a cambiar, el sol siempre vuelve a salir,

Y sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va a encantar cuantas

Cosas hay por descubrir.

Sigue mi camino

Mi destino

Es mi camino...

Es mi camino...

Es mi camino...

Es mi camino...

Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, y voy a cumplir

Mi misión, los cielos azules por donde voy dan alas a mí

Corazón.

Mi corazón...

Diles a todos que en marcha estoy que voy a volver a mi hogar

Con el sol más brillante mis pasos doy, disfruto el camino al

Andar siiii que en marcha estoy, si en marcha estoy

Quiero que el mundo sepa que voy a recorrerlo y les voy a probar a todos que los Snorcrack de cuernos arrugados ¡existen!

Van a ver los Plimplies y a los Torsópolos, ¿sabían que ellos se agrupan en la cabeza de la gente que está enamorada? Se meten adentro y te atontan las ideas por eso cuando nos enamoramos hacemos muchas cosas tontas.

¡Ay no me presente! Me llamo Luna Lovegood, muchos me dicen lunática aunque no se bien porque, creo que es porque ellos no pueden ver a todas la criaturas maravillosas que tiene el mundo mágico. No entiendo porque me dicen que no existen, a los thestrals nadie los ve pero sabemos que están ahí, bueno ellos no los ven yo si lo hago y son unos animales hermosos, lástima que verlos significa que te pasó algo muy triste. Yo los veo porque cuando era chica vi a mamá morirse, le encantaba hacer pociones y una salió mal. La extraño ella siempre me contaba historia de su relación con papá cuando eran jóvenes.

A veces mis compañeros vienen en grupo a decirme que soy rara y no entiendo porque no tengo un tercer brazo colgando de mi espalda o eso, solo pienso diferente a ellos porque para ir del punto A al punto B no solo se puede ir en línea recta sino también en curvas y ellos no lo entienden. Muy pocas veces tengo mis cosas, a fin de año siempre tengo que buscarlas por todo el castillo porque algunos piensan que es divertido esconderlas, en segundo Ginny Weasley me ayudo y nos hicimos amigas, ella es buena, no me cree cuando le hablo de los seres mágicos pero me respeta.

Otra cosa que le sorprende a la gente son mis accesorios, todos comentan mis aros de rabanitos naranjas o mi collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Harry Potter también es mi amigo y me defiende y Hermione Granger también aunque siempre me dice que los Plimplies no existen pero pobre tiene la mente cerrada.

Y después esta Theodore Nott, el es un capitulo que no quiero cerrar de mi historia. Theo me cree, escucha, responde mis preguntas, lo quiero mucho. Con el vuelo, me pongo en marcha, el sol más brillante me ilumina: su sonrisa. Cada vez que nos vemos damos un paso más hacia casa, lo veo y no me importa que nadie crea en los Nargles que infectan los muérdagos. Creo que es amor, si eso debe ser porque cuando estoy con Theo siento acromántulas en el estómago… Sii eso debe ser, bueno la próxima vez que lo vea se lo diré a él le encanta saber qué me pasa…

¡Un muérdago! ¡Iré a ver si encuentro Nargles! Si tengo suerte se harán visibles y se los podre llevar a papá, aunque creo que ahora veo a seres invisibles después que me mordió un gnomo papá me digo que debía estar agradecida ya que esas pequeñas criaturitas me habían dado un don…


	4. Kidnap my heart

**Un saludo a todos los que me leen les quiero agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de leer los desvarios de una quinceañera XD**

**AVISO: Como ya dije tengo 15 y eso significa que sigo estudiando y comence las clases asi que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para subir los caps los tengo escritos a la mayoria no se precupen pero nose cuando puedo actualizar voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible los amo!**

**El link:**

**.com/watch?v=4_ZD7r4Wuuw&feature=related**

**Ahh me olvidabaa ya dije que si alguien quiere un personaje en particular me diga si lo quieren con una cancion en especial ponganla tambien y sino ya vere que le encuentro besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnap my heart – Click Five James Potter y Lily Evans<strong>

Kidnap my heart

Hey girl, what's your name I think I caught you looking my way

Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own

Weekends work the best I pick the place you do the rest

Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me

But you made me believe

Kidnap my heart

Take me with you

Kidnap my heart

Make my dreams come true

Take me away cause falling in love

Ain't very far, not far from the start

Kidnap my heart.

Can you get me up more

Fun that I could ever dream of

Could you tie me down

Can you keep me hanging around

I don't wanna be here to keep you company

Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me

But you made me believe

Kidnap my heart

Take me with you

Kidnap my heart

Make my dreams come true

Take me away cause falling in love

Ain't very far, not far from the start

Kidnap my heart.

You've got to hold me tighter

Cause I'm a real fighter

Don't tear us apart

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me

But you made me believe

Kidnap my heart

Take me with you

Kidnap my heart

Make my dreams come true

Take me away cause falling in love

Ain't very far, not far from the start

Kidnap my heart.

Kidnap my heart

Kidnap my heart...

**James:**

Me llamo James Potter, tal vez me conozcan como James _maravilloso-apuesto-jodidamente perfecto _Potter, lo sé todos me aman no puedo evitarlo las cosas son como son…

Todos me aman incluso los que dicen que no, eso incluye a una preciosa pelirroja que se que esta profunda y perdidamente enamorada de mi aunque lo niegue y se haga de rogar cada vez que la invito a salir. Lo que ella no sabe es que no es un capricho ¡no señor! Lily Evans me enamoro desde el primero momento en que la vi en King Cross, a la edad de once años me dije que iba a ser mi esposa, madre de mis hijos y el amor de mi vida pero como siempre me dice que no tuve que hacer escalas en varias chicas antes de llegar a nuestro amor… Bueno todavía no me dijo que si pero por lo menos ahora me volvió a decir Potter en vez de "_inútil descerebrado error de la naturaleza ocupa espacio"_ es un avance no me hablo durante meses después de esa inofensiva broma a Snivellus… Ósea ¿Quién se puede preocupar por ese grasiento antipático? Solo ella y por eso la amo tiene carácter, se preocupa por los inútiles, y estoy seguro que hoy me dirá que si cuando la invite a las tres escobas… Va a ir aunque tenga que pasarme el día entero pidiéndoselo ¡promesa de merodeador!

**Lily:**

James es un idiota y siempre lo será no tiene vuelta, lo que no termino de entender es su malsana obsesion conmigo… Me sigue a todos lados auyenta a cualquier chico que ose acercarse a mi con intenciones amorosas, es.. es… ¡es un idiota, imbécil, ególatra, estúpido, tarado, asquerosamente sexy!

¡Ohh noo! No no no no no, yo no dije que James es sexy no señor ¡boca mala, no digas mentiras! Bueno es lindo e inteligente y tiene unos abdominales…

¡Lily imbécil sacate esos pensamiento ahora mismo! Me voy a lanzar un _ obliviate _ y fingir que eso no paso nunca, yo lo odio, sii eso es lo odio, porque maltrata a Severus, sii sii lo odio. Seria mentira decir que me gsuta que me persiga y me diga que me quiere también miento cuando digo que me gusta ¡siii! Es mentira James Potter NO me gusta, aunque Alice diga que si, aunque Frank diga que ya es hora, que dje de joder y lo acepte, aunque Remus me diga que estoy siendo infantil al negar mis sentimientos que si me reprimo me va a ser mal, aunque Sirius me diga cuñana pelirroja cada vez que me ve..

¡Carjao! ¡Me gusta! ¿Ahora que mierda hago?

Quiero pedir disculpas al que haya escuchado ese lenguaje atroz, no soy asi yo soy prefecta y premio anual no hablo de esa manera simplemte Potter me altera eso es todo si quiere un culpable es el. Espero que la Profesora McGonagall no me haya escuchado, seria horrible y una vergüenza enorme tener que pasar por uno de sus retos por esto…


	5. Better that we break

**Como ya dije que no se cuando actualizo voy a subir este como bonus jaja los quiero muchoo aca esta el link:**

**.com/watch?v=SNFzNgwIqLA**

**Una preg ¿quien les gustaria que fuera el proximo?**

* * *

><p><strong>Better that we break – Maroon 5 Ginny Weasley<strong>

**Better that we break**

I never knew perfection till

I heard you speak, and now it kills me

Just to hear you say the simple things

Now waking up is hard to do

And sleeping is impossible too

Everything is reminding me of you

What can I do?

It's not right, not OK

Say the words that you say

Maybe we're better off this way?

I'm not fine, I'm in pain

Its harder everyday

Maybe we're better off this way?

Its better that we break…

A fool to let you slip away

I chase you just to hear you say

You're scared and that you think that I'm insane

The city looks so nice from here

Pity I can't see it clearly

While you're standing there, it disappears

It disappears

It's not right, not OK

Say the word it should say

Maybe we're better off this way?

I'm not fine, I'm in pain

Its harder everyday

Maybe we're better off this way?

Its better that we break

So you sitting all alone

You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right

Life these days is getting rough

They've knocked you down and beat you up

But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah

It's not right, not OK

Say the words that you say

Maybe we're better off this way?

I'm not fine, I'm in pain

Its harder everyday

Maybe we're better off this way?

I'm not fine, not OK

Say the words that you say

Maybe we're better off this way?

I'm not fine, I'm in pain

Its harder everyday

Maybe we're better off this way?

Its better that we break, baby

Harry me dejó… Dijo que así sería mejor, que iba a salir lastimada si Voldy se enteraba…

Yo lo amo, a los once lo vi por primera vez era hermoso, perfecto, me enamore del en cuando dijo un tímido hola, lo adore por años hasta que al fin me dio su atención. Éramos como novios nunca me lo pidió pero todos sabían que estamos juntos, quinto fue mi mejor año… Hasta que el Profesor Dumbledore murió y le dejo uno misión al trío dorado, Harry dijo que sería mejor para los dos…

No estoy bien, estoy sufriendo porque sé que el que él tenga una misión lo cambia todo, puede enamorarse de otra, puede no volver y si vuelve no será lo mismo porque yo estoy aquí en mi hogar con paisaje hermoso de un pueblo que aunque me esfuerce no puedo ver, lamento haber sido tan imbécil como para haberle echo caso y dejar que se fuera sin pelear…

Seis meses pasaron desde su partida, los gemelos y Remus hicieron una radio clandestina con la que nos mantenemos al tanto de la situación real... No la mierda que el Ministerio quiere hacernos creer, volví a Hogwarts, sin Luna ella fue secuestrada, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ahora es Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles paso a ser Basura Muggle todo gracias a los Carrow ellos se encargan de hacer sufrir a todos. El que peor lo pasa es Neville, porque siempre contesta las provocaciones, les hace la contra, nos defiende…

El tiempo sigue pasando y no sé nada de mi amado Harry, vivo en un constante miedo, cada día es mas difícil levantarse y dormir me es imposible, el solo hecho de pensar que puede estar muerto me destroza el corazón en miles de pedazos, aunque me consuela el no tener noticias sobre los chicos ya que significan que siguen escondidos y vivos, si el Elegido hubiera muerto Voldy querido ya lo habría gritado a todo pulmón. Solo nos llegan rumores, historias sobre ellos en un bosque o escapando de Gringotts en el lomo de un dragón…

Todos los días me pregunto ¿estamos mejor así? ¿Volveré a verlo? ¿Me querrá todavía?

Ninguna de mis preguntas tiene una respuesta concreta solo un vago _no lo sé…_


	6. Yesterday

Bueno quiero darle las gracias de todo corazón a Jises Malfoy-Zabini-Nott mil millones de gracias! Sos un amor me devolviste las ganas de escribir! El personaje que quieras pedimelo que te lo debo por tremendo favor que me hiciste te quiero muchísimo gracias! Besos a todos los que lean! _

**Yesterday – The Beatles Lord Voldemort**

**Yesterday**

Yesterday,

All my troubles seemed so far away,

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh I believe in yesterday

Suddenly,

I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go

I don't know, she wouldn't say

I said something wrong

now I'm long for yesterday

Yesterday,

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go

I don't know, she wouldn't say

I said something wrong

now I'm long for yesterday

Yesterday,

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh I believe in yesterday

La odio y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, era una bruja ¡Se suponía que era fuerte! No que se muriera como un asqueroso _Muggle…_

Me dejo abandonado en un orfanato sin que supiera quién era, solo fui consciente de ello cuando el viejo loco de Dumbledore me dio la carta y me enteré de que era un mago descendiente del poderoso Salazar Slytherin. Me jure a mi mismo acabar con la escoria que son los _Muggles…._

Luego vino la magia, y con ella Hogwarts ¡qué maravillosos años! ¡Llenos de magia, poder y seguidores! Pero de nuevo estaba los inmundos _Muggles _no solo se atrevía a existir, ¡sino a contaminar la magia!

Seguí planeando la exterminación de aquella escoria, y la conocí a ella… Hermosa, inteligente como ella sola… Su cabello negro como el ébano caía grácilmente como una cascada de bucles hasta su cintura, su piel marfil inmaculada parecía brillar cuando la luz la alumbraba, su figura tallada en el mármol más delicado era perfecta hasta en el más mínimo detalle y su rostro angelical era único: sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso que parecía que mirabas dos esmeraldas, su nariz pequeña y respingona y unos labios carnoso de color rubí tan apetecibles que podías pasar horas soñando con besarlos… Ella era _casi_ perfecta, solo había un detalle que arruinaba la perfección de Anna Petrova: era una completa _**sangresucia**_, sus padres eran dos abogados _ Muggles _de buena posición pero eso no dejaba de lado la impureza de su sangre.

La amé durante muchos años, en secreto odiándola al mismo tiempo por arruinarse a causa de su origen, continúe sumando poder y seguidores y de pronto mi nombre era respetado por algunos y temido por todos.

Pasaron los años y la guerra contra los escoria estaba en pleno apogeo, estando yo aburrido decidí ir a matar a unos cuantos seres sin valor alguno y eso hacía con sádica diversión cuando la vi: trece años habían pasado desde nuestro último año en el colegio, Anna había escapado, renegado del mundo mágico y huido hacia el _ Muggle _ comportándose como una de ellos…

La casa que había atacado era la suya, había matado a toda su familia y allí estaba ella mirándome con sus esmeraldas bañadas en lágrimas:

-¿Por qué Tom? Pensé que me querías, que ibas a superar ese odio irracional hacia los sin magia- Solo una frase salió de sus labios antes que mi _Crucio _ la hiciera gritar del sufrimiento.

Una sensación de odio incontenible me invadió y la crucié durante horas dejándola en el borde de la cordura. Ella había renegado de la magia, bien, ahora sería un insecto que aplastaría con mi bota no el amor de mi vida ya no más.

-_Avada Kedabra- _las palabras fueron susurradas fríamente, sin sentimiento alguno.

El cuerpo sin vida de Anna cayó ante mis pies, lo aparte hacia un costado con la punta de mi bota…

Ya no era Tom Marvolo Riddle, con su muerte había nacido Lord Voldemort.

_ Ojalá les haya gustado, perdón si hay errores no tengo ninguan Beta que me ayude XD, bueno ya saben si quieren algun personaje me lo dice y trato de hacerlo Besos! Sigan la flecha y haganle caso! PD: se haceptan tomatazos ! ! ! ! V 


End file.
